


Matter of Health, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Matter of Health, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Matter of Health**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** J/D   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific, but possible through Abu el Banat  
**Disclaimer:** They are not now nor have they ever been mine.  
**Notes:** My love for Janel Moloney and Donna Moss knows no bounds (and I'm a straight woman) and Disaster Relief just cemented that love.  
**Feedback:** Is delightful and delicious. **Author's Note:** Against my better judgment, this universe is developing into a little series. This follows immediately after "A Matter of Memories". 

Also, and here is a little insight into my mind, I am a HUGE hypochondriac. All this flu talk in the news is officially freaking me out, so here we go.... 

This follows "A Matter of Time" and "A Matter of Value", and "A Matter of Memories" 

The storm had picked up in intensity as the evening went on. Josh and Donna had gone out to make quick snow angels, but the storm had already erased any evidence of their play. 

Now with just a couple of candles lighting the bedroom Donna was dozing against Josh's bare chest. 

"I made an appointment for your flu shot," she yawned and snuggled deeper against his warm body. 

Josh instinctively tightened the blankets around her shoulder before he began whining. 

"Donaaaa," he groused. 

"Shut up Josh, you're getting one." 

"I already have a mother Donna," Josh pinched her arm lightly. 

"Could you please not compare me to your mother, a comparison I really don't mind at all, while we're naked in your bed," she grinned against his skin. 

"Fair point, but honestly Donna, I hate shots." 

"I've yet to meet anyone who enjoys them, but too bad," Donna reached past him to blow out the candles. 

"I read the reports Donna, I know the flu's bad this year, but I'm not in the high-risk category," Josh reasoned. 

"Yes you are." 

"No, I'm not," he looked confused. 

"Do I need to call the Surgeon General? Or the First Lady?" Donna leaned up on an elbow and he missed her warmth against his chest. 

"Donna, I am not a child or a senior citizen. There isn't enough vaccine as it is," he argued. 

"Josh, you have a compromised pulmonary system, if you got the flu and developed pneumonia..." Donna trailed off, worry lines furrowing her brow. 

"It's not the flu that kills you," he recited from the report. 

"...it's the complications," Donna finished. 

"I'm getting one too, so we can commiserate," she smiled. 

"You really don't need one," he ran his hand along her smooth alabaster arm. 

"I know, but they're encouraging anyone who deals with the public to get one so they don't transmit the virus. I'd probably be fine with the flu, but I'd hate it if I gave it to you," she kissed his fingers as they trailed back up to her shoulder. 

"Okay," he sighed. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay," he leaned over and kissed the worry lines from her forehead. 

********** 

The ringing phone pulled her from the depths of sleep. She was amazed at how easily she and Josh fell into a comfortable sleeping pattern. She slept so well with him next to her. She drifted toward consciousness as she heard him answer the phone. 

"Hello?" he sounded more awake then she felt. 

"Hi Mom. No, no, I'm fine. It's nice and warm here," he smiled into the phone. 

"It was pretty bad last night, but I haven't looked yet this morning." 

"No, you didn't wake me. I was just too comfortable to get up." 

Donna smiled into her pillow and blinked awake. Josh was twisted trying to reach the window shade and his bare hip was right near her lips, so she just leaned over to place a soft kiss there. 

Josh startled at the kiss, but turned back with a smile on his face. She smiled her good morning back and stretched out beside him. 

"Yes, apparently Donna made an appointment for this week. If we're ever able to get out of the apartment, we'll be getting flu shots," Josh didn't realize what he had said until it was too late and his mother was a sharp woman. 

"Um yes Donna's here. We were working and the snow and it was so cold..." Josh fumbled for a cover story. 

Donna just busted out laughing, loud enough for Mrs. Lyman to hear her on the other end. Josh shot a look at Donna, but it just made her laugh louder. 

"It's your mother Josh, not Danny Concannon. Let her be happy for you," Donna leaned over and placed a loud wet kiss on Josh's cheek, right near the phone. 

Soon the laughter was in stereo as his mother joined Donna in mocking him. 

********* 

"What are you eating?" Josh asked when he came out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair. 

"Lasagna?" she answered as she flipped through yet another mail-order catalog. 

"It's 10:00 AM?" he made a disgusted face. 

"I love cold lasagna for breakfast," she shrugged. 

"It's cold?" he visibly shuddered. 

"No one's forcing cold lasagna on you, there's cereal in the cabinet," she pointed with her fork. 

"Is that some weird Italian thing from your mother's side of the family?" 

"Probably. I love cold ricotta cheese, lasagna, ravioli, ricotta pie, manicotti..." 

"OK enough," he looked queasy. 

"Sorry," she smiled and took another forkful of lasagna. 

"So my mother was calling to make sure I wasn't dead in a snow bank. And to make sure I got a flu shot," Josh smirked. 

"It's all over the news Josh, she's concerned." 

"I didn't realize it was such a big thing." 

"Your health is a huge thing." 

"My medical history aside, I'm a pretty healthy guy." 

"You were really sick just a couple of moths ago," Donna pointed out. 

"I had a cold, everyone had a cold. The President had a cold!" 

"Yes, but you were sicker than everyone else and for longer. That cold had you whipped Josh, it scared me," she admitted. 

"It was just a cold Donna, I'm fine now." 

"I know." 

"Then please stop looking at me like I might break." 

"It's just..." Donna shook her head. 

"What?" he pulled his chair closer and brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"It's silly. I'm scared," she frowned. 

"Why? Of what?" 

"Of this," she held his hand. 

"I'm scared because I finally have what I want, what I've wanted for some time now and I don't want anything to jeopardize it," she kissed his palm, coincidentally the scarred palm of Christmases past. 

"People are dying of the flu Josh," she stared right into his eyes. 

"I know, but I'll get the vaccine and I'll take those Vitamin C things you're always foisting on me. Now let's enjoy our Sunday," Josh tugged her onto his lap and kissed her soundly. 

********** 

The scrape of snowplows along the street woke Josh from the nap he and Donna were sharing on the living room sofa. The noise apparently not bothering his slumbering girlfriend. 

Josh watched her sleep, her pale skin translucent in the grey afternoon light. For the second time today he was able to watch her like this, nowhere to be, no one to talk to, just the two of them. 

He shifted and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She responded, even asleep, by burrowing closer to him. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

The next time he woke up alone. Donna was across the room sitting on the window ledge. 

"Still snowing?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah, but it's letting up. Come see, it's really pretty," she held out her hand. 

"What time is it?" he asked as he noticed it was dark. 

"5:30," she referenced her wrist watch. 

He stood beside her and looked out the window. 

"Hungry?" she asked as she reached back to touch his hair. 

"Not really," he grinned. 

"Again?" Donna rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. 

"Just trying to show you how healthy I am," he shrugged and slipped his arms underneath her to pick her up. 

"I can walk," she laughed as he carried her toward the bedroom. 

"I am perfectly capable of carrying you," he laughed as he tossed her on the bed. 

"I want this Josh, all of this, not just this," she indicated the bed. 

"I want it for a long long time." 

"I have no intention of going any where Donnatella. I fear you are now stuck with me," he joined her on the bed. 

"In sickness and in health?" Donna ventured. 

"I'd like that," Josh smiled, but didn't take the conversation any further. 

The holidays were ahead and there would be plenty of family moments over the next few weeks. For now he wanted to enjoy being snowed in. 

The End 


End file.
